Delocation
by xlilxskittlesx
Summary: What will happen when a severely injured Hiei ends up at Kuramas house one day. A fight in the Makai ensues as weird changes start happening within the small demon. Will Kurama save him, or damn him into an eternity alone? please r&r :) Rated M for future chapters. May contain yaio, slight rape, and m preg. Don't like it, don't read it. 3


If Only

Chapter 1: Delocation

_He has to be there, _thought Heie as he sprinted from tree top to tree top in search of his red headed friend. Today was a BAD day. He was quickly losing energy as he flitted across the trees towards the windowsill. He lingered on the branch a moment, relieved to find the red head at his desk, before he taped on the window.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._Kurama looked up with a slight start at his window. It's not that he wasn't used to the ruby eyed youkai visiting him, just that he looked horrible. He quickly moved from the desk and un latched the window, throwing it open so the smaller man could enter his room. Immediately he noticed the blood drops forming on the sill as the dark haired man entered.

_I made it. _ Thought Heie as he practically collapsed on the floor. He knew he was safe now. He could finally close his eyes. He blew out a shallow breath, then everything went black.

_What in the world?!_ thought Kurama as he quickly re closed the window and reached a hand out to the smaller demon. He was ice cold and appeared to be passed out. Worried , the red head moved to the bathroom, drawing a scalding bath before returning to his room to gather the youkai into his arms and bring him into the bathroom.

_He is so light...and bloody...what could have happened? _Thought the red head as he slowly undressed Heie. He uncovered numerous shallow cuts, along with some deeper ones that required immediate attention. What worried him the most however, was the slowly darkening bruise across his abdomen. Knowing he couldn't take him to the hospital, he called Genkai.

Yukina was busy making tea when she heard the voice of her dear friend Kurama. She added another cup to the tray and then left the kitchen, entering the living room she gasped in surprise as she saw Kurama holding a battered looking Heie in his arms. She immediately abandoned the tray and ran to his side. She helped the red head lower Heie onto the couch then went to find Genkai.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Kurama watched the two women work to heal his friend. He didn't know what had caused his injuries, only that he barely got to the temple in time. He could feel Heie's power ebb and flow, like he was slowly losing himself, only to jerk it all back like waking from a bad dream. He knew he was covered in his friends blood, but the normally immaculate fox just didn't care. All that mattered was finding out what had happened. He took his phone out and called his friends, asking them to come right away.

Yuske was the first to show up, paling visibly as he took in the condition of his small friend. Heie was seen as one of the toughest of the group, and seeing him look so broken really affected everyone.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked. Kuruma could only shake his head and shrug.

" I have no idea", he replied. "He just showed up at my window and passed out. He had internal bleeding, so I had to bring him here. I didn't know what else to do. "

The dark haired teen looked askance at the red head. _Kurama and Heie are always together. How could he not know? Did the little squirt run off on his own or something? His arm is unwrapped, so I know he used his Dragon, but that doesn't explain all of the injuries. Nor how he managed to get back somewhere he could get help without passing out._

" Oi, what happ..." Kuwabar walked in, the words dying on his lips as he took in the scene before him. "WHAT IN THE HELL" he screamed seeing everyone look so serious.

Kurama explained the situation, catching everyone up as the last of their group walked in. He didn't know what to do about the dark haired demon. His injuries were healed, but he knew he would sleep for a while after unleashing the Dragon. He thanked everyone for coming and decided to take the smaller man to his house since the worst of his injuries were healed. Kurama was glad he had an apartment of his own now. The thought of bringing a bleeding unconscious body to his mothers house did not appeal to him. He carried the dark haired demon upstairs and laid him on his bed, he got a cloth and started cleaning the rest of the blood off him. He stripped him the rest of the way and put a healing salve on the shallow cuts and bandaged the rest. He lifted and tucked the smaller one under the covers, then went and showered himself.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_It's so hot _thought Kurama as he rolled over only to feel his hand land on something solid. He sat bolt up right in bed before remembering that Heie was in the bed with him. His room felt like a furnace, and he realized his sheets were soaked and that the man beside him was sweating profusely. He jerked back, after touching the other man, his hand felt like it was on fire, and after looking it wasn't far from the truth. He had blisters on his fingers from touching the other man. Worried he called Genkai and asked her to come over right away.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"The best I can tell, he is in a sort of hibernation mode still. His temperature is raised to help his body heal. I would imagine it's going to be a while before we see any definite improvement though." She stated mater of factly. The red head slowly nodded. He felt helpless,and didn't know what to do to make his friend better.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Life continued like that for a month before there was any change. Every day Kurama would get up and go to work, leaving the still sleeping demon behind. He would come home during the afternoon and fix a light dinner for the two of them, in hopes that the smell of food would wake the smaller demon up. He even tried sliding ice cream between his lips, only to have it melt on contact with his skin. Finally, one morning when he was getting up, he noticed the dark haired boy was cooler. He seemed to feel almost normal. He was no longer flushed and his energy seemed to have finally evened out. Kurama called into work and spent the whole day keeping a close eye on he fire demon. Around dinner time he started talking in his sleep.

"No...He can't know...It would never happen..." He mumbled. Kurama worriedly began shaking Heie in an attempt to wake him. He was never happier to see the ruby orbs opening in surprise after Kurama slapped his face. Suddenly Kurama found himself on his back in the floor with a very angry demon straddling him with murder in his eyes.

Kurama sat perfectly still as Heie slowly came to himself. He realized he was straddling Kurama and quickly jumped off him in embarrassment. He slumped back into the wall after disentangling himself and looked at the fox quizzically.

"I'm so glad you are awake!" Kurama exclaimed, turning to the smaller demon and reaching a hand out. "Are you hungry? Do you want a bath? A drink maybe? What happened to you anyways?!" he blabbered on and on.

Heie gave him an odd look before turning his crimson eyes to the floor, "I got caught" he admitted sadly. The red head looked shocked and asked for more of an explanation.

"I was ambushed in the Makai. I perched in a tree to relax some, and I let my guard down. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was surrounded. Ten guys had me strapped down and we fought. Simple as that. I was careless and I paid for it." he said. _I could never let him know everything that happened _thought Heie as he got up from the floor. He flitted out the window before Kurama could ask anymore questions.

Kurama was stunned. He had never known Heie to get ambushed. He was always so careful, especially in the Makai. He knew there had to be more to the story, but it wasn't like he could find out since the other demon left so suddenly. Knowing he would eventually come back Kurama ate his dinner then layed down for bed.

_**AN:**_

_**Well this is my first Yu Yu fic. Please R&R and let me know what you think! :) I will be adding more chapters, hopefully longer ones as the story progresses, but only if people show an interest in reading it. Looking forward to hearing from you! also sorry if they seem a little ooc, im still getting used to this lol.**_

_**~Skittles~**_


End file.
